


A Little Death, Perhaps?

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hair Kink, Haircuts, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Isaac have been driving around, mostly sleeping in their car.  When they finally get a chance to sleep in a hotel room, Chris takes advantage of the situation and gives Isaac a much needed haircut ... Isaac doesn't react the way you'd expect. >:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death, Perhaps?

Isaac yawned and ran a hand through his hair, wincing as it hit a tangle. It was the first night in a long while where he and Chris had gotten a chance to rent a room for the night and not just sleep in the rental car they’d purchased to drive around Europe. They’d never had a definite plan in mind, just picked a spot on the map and headed out.

Part of it was research, part of it was … forgetting. They’d been in Europe for months, making new contacts, learning things as they went. It had actually been fun, if Isaac didn’t dwell too much on the events that had driven them from Beacon Hills.

Isaac jumped a bit when the bathroom door opened, jolting him out of his thoughts and revealing Chris in the doorway. Still damp from his shower, Chris only wore a pair of sleep pants and Isaac tried very hard not to stare.

“Make use of the good water pressure while we have it,” Chris said.

Isaac nodded and climbed off his bed, grabbing his stuff and heading into the bathroom. With the door closed behind him, Isaac took a moment to regain his composure before taking a shower. The water pressure was perfect and the water was hot and Isaac felt much better; a feeling which quickly dissipated when he exited the shower.

Chris had moved the desk chair into the middle of the room, had placed one of the comforters underneath it and had a towel hanging on the back of the chair.

“What’s that for?” Isaac asked, hesitating in the doorway.

“Who knows when we’ll get another chance like this,” Chris said. “Nice hotel room and all, thought we’d take advantage and do something about that mop of hair.”

Isaac instinctively reached up to touch his hair, still wet from the shower and already curling. “It’s fine,” he said.

“It’s really not,” Chris said, patting the chair. “And pretty soon it’s just going to get in the way, so better take care of it now.”

Isaac shuffled slowly towards the chair, knowing it was better to just accept it rather than fight. Chris was right, of course, and who knew when they’d get another chance to have a hotel room. He bit back a sigh as he sat down and leaned back, jumping only slightly when Chris dropped the towel on his shoulders.

“You’d think you were going to your death, not a haircut,” Chris teased as he began to gently comb Isaac’s hair.

The second Chris’ fingers replaced the comb, Isaac closed his eyes. He couldn’t tell Chris that he wasn’t scared of a haircut - quite the opposite, actually. He loved the feel of fingers in his hair, the little shiver that went down his spine when he heard the distinctive sound of snipping scissors, that familiar warmth at the sound and feel of the scissors biting into a lock of hair. No, Chris wouldn’t understand.

Isaac held his breath, hands gripping at the chair as the scissors made the first cut. Chris was cutting it short, Isaac could tell - which made sense give their situation. As Chris fell into a rhythm, Isaac bit his lip and tried to maintain control. Chris’ hands were so strong and every once and a while he’d tug at Isaac’s hair, just a bit, just enough to set Isaac on edge.

It seemed to go on forever; Chris apparently was a perfectionist in all things, including Isaac’s haircut. But after a while, the sound of cutting stopped and it just became … caressing. Chris ran his hands back and forth, up and down through Isaac’s hair, fingers massaging his scalp. Isaac couldn’t help himself, and groaned softly, dropping his head back.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Yes, what?” Chris murmured. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Please?” Isaac whimpered. “Please … “

“A different kind of death then,” Chris teased as he rubbed his thumbs into the base of Isaac’s skull. “A little death, perhaps?”

“Yes,” Isaac groaned as he shoved a hand down his pajama pants. “Keep … just keep going … don’t stop … “ He wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking in time with Chris’ rhythmic caresses. He came embarrassingly fast and sank into the chair, whimpering softly when Chris kept stroking his hair.

“You could have just told me,” Chris said, releasing his hold on Isaac’s head to get him a damp washcloth.

“I was embarrassed,” Isaac admitted as he cleaned himself off.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Chris said, setting the chair back by the desk and rolling up the comforter after Isaac stood up.

Isaac blushed and ducked his head shyly. He went to run a hand through his hair and flinched a bit when he realized just how short Chris had cut it. “I could … um … return the favor,” he offered softly.

“Thanks, I can cut my own hair,” Chris teased.

“That’s not what I meant,” Isaac mumbled, staring at the floor.

Chris tilted Isaac’s head up so they were eye to eye. “I know,” Chris replied. “And you don’t have to, that’s not why I did that.”

“I want to,” Isaac said, licking his lips.

Chris leaned in and gave Isaac a chaste kiss. “We do have the room for the whole night,” he said. “Why don’t we take a nap, catch up on the sleep we’ve missed and we’ll see what happens when we both wake up.”

Isaac nodded and climbed into bed, rolling onto his side with his back facing Chris. He heard Chris putter around for a bit then heard the creak of the other bed and the rustling of sheets. Finally he heard slow even breathing, a clear sign that Chris was asleep. Isaac reached up and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the shorn locks tickle his hand and smiled, continuing to stroke his hair until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
